1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and an X-ray image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging apparatuses are devices which may be used to visually identify, diagnose and detect matter, tissues, and structures inside an object, such as the human body and animals, or substances inside various luggage cases using X-rays (also referred to as Roentgen rays). For example, an X-ray imaging apparatus may be used to detect abnormal tissues, such as lesions or abnormal materials, inside a human body, to identify an inner structure of an object or components, or to scan luggage in an airport or the like.
In particular, an X-ray imaging apparatus emits X-rays toward an object, such as a human body or the like that is placed on a support table or at a predetermined position, from a predetermined direction, e.g., from a upward direction or a lateral direction, detects the emitted X-rays, and generates an X-ray image based on the detected X-rays, in order to identify the inside of the object.
An X-ray imaging apparatus uses, when a predetermined object is irradiated with X-rays, absorption or transmission characteristics of the X-rays with respect to matter based on properties of the matter through which the X-rays pass, e.g., density or the like.
Examples of the X-ray imaging apparatus include general X-ray imaging apparatuses and computed tomography (CT) and full field digital mammography (FFDM) apparatuses that acquire an image by using various kinds of X-rays.
Among these X-ray imaging apparatuses, an FFDM apparatus captures an image of the female breast and detects lesions, such as cancerous tissues, inside the breast. The FFDM apparatus also acquires an X-ray image by irradiating a female breast with X-rays and detecting X-rays which have propagated through the breast. A process of performing X-ray imaging of a breast by using the FFDM apparatus will now be described in detail. The breast is placed on a support plate, an upper surface of which is flat, and the breast is compressed by using the support plate and a compressor, thereby increasing an area to be irradiated with X-rays. Thereafter, an X-ray emitter which is located above the support plate irradiates the breast which is compressed by the compressor with X-rays, thereby finally acquiring an X-ray image which may be used for observing an inner structure of the breast.